Happily Ever After?
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafes, enjoying California..." This is Percabeth after the war. I decided to write this because I was pissed that there was no Percabeth in the Blood of Olympus; read that first. Will they get their happily ever after? Enjoy! :)
1. Annabeth- Goodbye Everyone!

**Happily Ever After?**

**A/N: This is my story of Percabeth after the war. I'm writing this because I'm pissed at Rick Riordan for not putting ANY Percabeth in the Blood of Olympus! Hope you enjoy! I update when I feel like it. My first chapters to stories are usually short, so expect longer chapters later on.**

Goodbye Everyone!

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I had finished our senior year at Goode High and we're starting college in New Rome tomorrow.

"College in New Rome!" Percy yells, pumping his fists.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain will you stop saying that?" I say exasperatedly.

"I'm just excited. It'll be just you and me. No prophecies, no battles…"

"…No monsters, no Titans, no Giants, no Gaea…" I finish. Well, still not exactly. Percy and I still have nightmares almost every night about the war, or losing each other, and they're horrible.

We both release a longing sigh. We'd be taking a long road trip to New Rome in California. Jason and Piper would be joining us next year in New Rome.

As we drag our suitcases to the Big House to say one last goodbye to Chiron, and the others, Leo stops us. You see, we all thought he was dead, but he reappeared a month later with his new girlfriend Calypso. We all really _did _take turns strangling him.

"So, Seaweed Brain, Annie. This is it." He says.

"Hey, only Annabeth can call me that." Percy says.

"And no one can call me Annie." I say. "And this isn't it. You know we're going to be coming back and forth every summer and…maybe you and Calypso can join us."

"Heck yeah we will!" Leo yells.

We say our last goodbyes to Jason and Piper, which were pretty sad.

I hug Piper goodbye. "Hey, we both know this isn't the end." I say. "We'll see each other again." I take off my Camp Half Blood necklace, bejeweled with ten beads, and put it on Piper.

"I want you to take this." I say. "To remember me by."

She nods with a sniffle.

Then I say goodbye to Jason and Percy to Piper, which was a bit more awkward...

Then, we said bye to Nico.

"I'm happy for you guys." Nico says. "Have fun in New Rome."

"We _will _see you again." Percy promises him. "I swear on the River—"

"NO!" I yell clamping his mouth shut. "Remember Leo?"

"But we will see you again, Nico!" I say.

"Well…" Chiron says. "I guess this is it."

"Chiron…" I say. "…Are you crying?"

"No, Annabeth. I was recently near an onion." He says, trying to cover up.

"This is NOT it." I say firmly. "We'll see everyone next summer."

As everyone stands atop the hill, practically yelling their goodbyes, Percy and I exit the camp to our futures in New Rome.

"Well, this is it. Another adventure." I say.

"Yep." He says. "I'm just glad you're with me, Annabeth."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review if you want more updates! :)**


	2. Percy- Arrival in New Rome

Percy- Arrival in New Rome

**A/N: Okay, I KNOW I haven't updated and that this chapter is crap, but since I'm evil, I'M POSTING IT ANYWAY! So enjoy my lovelies! :)**

**P.S. Due to school, updates…maybe will happen…at some point…**

Percy POV

We're finally here in New Rome. Gods, I missed this place. It looked even better; there were more shrines to the minor gods now.

"Seaweed Brain, are you getting off the train or not?" Annabeth says, and I realize I have been standing there for five minutes.

Reyna stands there, waiting for us. "Welcome back to New Rome," she says with a smile. "Let me lead you to where you guys are staying."

We let Reyna lead us to this majestic house, which looked like this cool mixture of Poseidon and Athena. The inside was even cooler; with three floors inside it. It was a house I had wanted to live in forever.

"Reyna…how…? This is amazing!" Annabeth says.

"We've been working on this project since post war," Reyna says. "I figured you guys would need it."

"Wow, Reyna, thanks." I say.

As tired as we were, as soon as Reyna left, we took a little nap on our bed.

-Page break-

I hear voices.

"Frank!" A voice chides. "Why should we; they're asleep!"

"Come on, Hazel, please…"

I wake up with a jolt at the mention of my two friends.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" I yawn.

"Well, Reyna told us you were here," Hazel whispers, trying not to wake Annabeth. "We didn't know that you two were asleep, we didn't mean to wake you…"

"You don't have to apologize, Hazel." I whispered back. "I haven't seen you guys in forever; how's legion life treating you?"

Hazel shrugs. "Normal so far. Senior year?"

"Pretty normal, just Annabeth and I being seniors."

"Hey…what about me?" Frank whispers.

"I missed you too. How's being a praeto—"

But I was cut off with a scream: "DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE, DON'T KILL HIM!"

"We should go," Hazel says, pulling Frank out of our house.

"Wise girl, shh, it was only a dream, I'm here, and I'm not dead." I soothe her.

"Right," she says. "Sorry."

"It's okay; you're far better at it than I am." I assure her.

The first day of our term was tomorrow.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short crappy chapter coupled with lack of Percabeth. I'm so sorry…. Next up will be Annabeth POV: the college professors. Thanks for the reviews and follows lovelies! :)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	3. Annabeth- Professors and Incidents

Annabeth- Professors and Incidents

**A/N: It's been two months. Well if it were EXACTLY two months your update would be here on Christmas but more or less two months. I'm so sorry, I had writers block for a month, and then I had to study for semester exams the other month. I was actually thinking of giving this story up for adoption, but hey I pulled through. I'm so happy its winter break now! :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Saying that I was nervous for the first day of College would be an understatement. Percy and I would be going into different fields, he would be studying Marine Biology as a major and I would be studying architecture as a major.<p>

Percy gives me a quick goodbye kiss as we separate into the different buildings.

I go to the first room, room 2111, and I take a seat in the very back of the room.

"Hello," a rather pompous voice says. "I am Professor James, and I will teach you everything you need to know in the architecture field. I think we should start at the very beginning, shall we? Who here can tell me a definition of what architecture actually is?"

I roll my eyes. Architecture 101. I think I'll ask them to move me up a couple levels up.

I raise my hand. "Yes, Miss—um…" He says.

"Chase, sir, Annabeth Chase. Architecture is the art and science of designing buildings and structures." I say.

"Perfect definition!" He says. "Anyways, the first things that you need to do to design a building is that you need to gather the materials, and—"

"Actually, sir," I cut him off, and everyone gasps. "Um, shouldn't you first plan out a blueprint so that you know what you are doing?"

"Yes," he says, more annoyed that a mere student was telling him that his teachings were wrong. "You most definitely need a strategy." He clenches the last part out.

The next hour proved to be an annoyance for Professor James, a rather funny hour for the students, and a rather prideful hour for me as, because of my fatal flaw, I felt the need to correct everything that he said, but, he is not teaching the students any material that would actually help them in the field.

"Fine, you know what!" The professor snaps. "You take over for today, if you're so clever!" He was about to storm out of the room, but just then, a wave of water erupts from the window into the classroom, soaking almost everyone in the room.

"No one is to make a sound while I go over and check what is going on in the Aquatics building. Goodness knows what they all do in there." The professor says as he leaves the room.

On the contrary of no sounds, as soon as the Professor left, everyone burst into chatter and laughter. A girl shyly makes her way over to me. "I think it's cool how you showed up Professor James like that. Rumor has it that he has a really big ego. I'm Tracey by the way." The girl says. "I just finished serving the legion last year and I'm a daughter of Apollo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth, I'm a daughter of—"

Just then, Professor James comes back in, fuming.

"What's happened in the Aquatics building, Professor?" A girl in the front asks him.

"It was an _incident _caused by one of the students." Professor James says.

"Um—" I say. "Which one, Professor?"

"Some guy called Percy Jackson." He says.

I could hear all the former legionnaires whispering very fast to each other, that their ex-praetor was back in New Rome again.

I give myself a face-palm. "Of course," I mutter to myself. "Seaweed Brain."

"Class dismissed," Professor James says as everyone files out of the room.

"I swear," I mutter to myself. "I swear, when I find him, _he is so dead." _There were no other classes today, so I guess it's just a free day.

As I head to our house, I bump into Percy.

"_What did you do?" _I ask him.

"What do you mean, Annabeth?" He says.

"Care to explain why this big wave of water hit us all in our classroom?" I demand.

"Well, let's just say that one guy was really annoying and that I sort of lost control of the water?" He says.

"Gods Percy, you are so stupid!" I yell as I walk towards the house.

He catches up to me. "You can't stay mad at me forever, Wise Girl." He says.

I turn towards him. "You're right, I can't." I say. "Besides, it's not like you were the only one to cause trouble in a classroom today."

"What did you do, become an annoying know it all?" Percy teases.

"You can say something like that." I say.

"Tell you what," he says. "This one guy in my class is hosting this really big party in the lobby of his apartment building. He's invited me…and you. Well, I told him I had a girlfriend."

"Absolutely not," I say. "The last thing I need is a party with loud music and slutty girls who throw themselves at you and staying up until 4 am."

"Please?" He begs. "I'll try and ignore the girls, and we won't stay past 11. I promise, it'll be fun." He gives me puppy-dog eyes.

I sigh. "Well, it looks like I'm going to a party tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like the chapter? So yeah, in the next chapter there'll be a party, and it will be in Percy's POV! Hmm…interesting. Please R&R, hopefully I'll be motivated to update faster next time, no promises! :)**

**-Ana**


End file.
